random_junkfandomcom-20200213-history
Squirrel719's Alternate Future Timeline
This is my 3rd-time revived alternate future timeline. Hope it goes well this time. 2060 is the year all the subarticles are based in. Each bullet point is a small event, a thing either Political, Technological, Scientific or Cultural. NOTE: I am currently stretching the timeline to 2060 so some things may seem out of place. 2015 Political *Refugee Crisis Continues - Europe keeps looking for a way to handle the refugees without Europe's own people going mad. 2016 Political *UK leaves the EU but it still has a lot of trade deals. Environmental Regulations and Labour Laws were mostly carried over. Some argue the UK "left the EU without leaving" Technological *Youtube Copyright Controversy builds up *Nintendo Switch is announced 2017 Political *ISIS spreads through Syria and Iraq more, after the Anti-ISIS coalition failed to destroy it completely *EU cancels its plan to force the Euro in all EU members to keep the EU together, and it removes some rules criticised by mainly Eastern European Countries and farmers. It makes new number plate designs based on the USA State plates. Technological *Minecraft 1.12 and Minecraft Creative Demo are released *Nintendo Switch is released with Mario Kart 8.1, Zelda: Breath of the Wild and 3D Super Mario. 2018 Political *A solution to handle refugees arriving in Europe without causing controversy is solved; UAE, Qatar, and Oman agree to take some but Saudi Arabia refuses. Iran takes only about 200 across this year. *Haiti's government apologyses for being a corrupt country and admits it is a 'failed state' unexcpectedly, and announces its plans to merge with Domician Republic to make Republic of Hispanola; they fully merge by October 2018. Technological *New Super Mario Bros. Switch is released *Donkey Kong Switch is released *Youtube Copyright Controversy Peak event happens - A channel is shut down entirely and sued for copyright violations, with a number of other channels taken down despite claiming Fair Use - This leads to a Redditor to create a new video-hosting site known as Motus; advertised as having no copyright paranoia and having properly enforced rules and oppertunities for smaller channels to grow better. *Youtube is also blamed for being contradicting - It removed a video which shows a person in normal shorts because it was 'too revealing' but it didn't block Nicki Minaj's top chart music video where she is almost naked. Scientific *Planet Nine is confirmed to exist! It is 12.7 Earth Masses big and it appears very light pale blue in colour. *The JWST is launched. It photographs Planet Nine and discovers a moon about the size of Charon. 2019 Political *Chad becomes bankrupt - It runs out of money due to corruption and falls apart - Neighbouring countries take the remnants of its land relatively peacefully. *Macedonia declares war on its neighbours a month after its government is overthrown by fascists - Macedonia ends up loosing and it becomes Central Balkan Republic - Loosing some of its land, becoming a puppet state of Bulgaria and loosing its "Macedonia" name. *Greece gives its Macedonian region independence because it is the 'real Macedonia' *The East African Federation Project is finished: Kenya, Uganda, Rwanda, Burundi, Tanzania and South Sudan agree to make one state. Technological *Super Mario Galaxy 3 is released 2020 Political *ISIS takes over Iraq and Syria: It becomes a full state but it denies the Geneva Convention and Human Rights Laws and only a few states recognise it - Some countries leaving an entire blank area on their maps where Syria and Iraq were. *Kosovo is split between Albania and Serbia to solve the dispute - 58% of Kosovans agreed to split the country. *Nigeria by this point has cleared its country of all terrorists, and it is peaceful again. *Lake Chad Project Begins - A project by Niger and Nigeria to make the lake twice the size as it was before to make more green land. *Romania and Moldova propose a merge but Transdnistria is preventing further merging. *Mongolia joins EAU, after Russia allows everybody Europe & Asia to join. *New Caledonia has an independence referendum, becoming a new country. Cultural *A woman known as Néo becomes a popular singer and she is well recieved for her original music known as Rocklayer - similar to Rock and Pop in some ways, using unique instruments. Scientific *Kazakhstan and Russia's space agency is merged to make a Eurasian-Union based one 2021 Political *A Mediterranean Union is formed - Portugal, Spain, Greece, Macedonia, Italy and Croatia form the Union to split away from EU after they accuse the EU of being unfair to Mediterraneans. *Belarus' dictator dies of old age - This leads to a referendum where Belarus stays independent or joins Russia: It joins Russia. USA refuses to recognise the referendum but UK and France do. *ISIS finishes invading Kuwait and Lebannon, and immediately after proceeds to invade Turkey, Israel and Jordan. *The Spratley Isles War occurs - ASEAN with Taiwan against China battle over the islands. After three months, Taiwan drops out the war and Philippines looses Palawan to Malaysia over a dispute going on at the same time, leading to Philippines abandoning the Spratley Isles completely. At the end of the war: **Malaysia: 250/750 Islands **Brunei: 55/750 Islands **Vietnam: 25/750 Islands **China: 400/750 Islands **Taiwan: 15/750 Islands **Phillippines: 0/750 Islands - Minus Palawan Province **UK: Bought 3 islands from China to use as an overseas base *At the end of 2020, a new trade union is formed between Brazil, South Africa, EAF, DR Congo, Some other countries and Australia named the South Hemisphere Trade Union (SHTU). *Australia removes its Commonwealth Status and becomes the Federation of Australia. *East Ukraine erupts in violence again as they want to join to Russia. Ukraine accuses Russia of planting them there, and Russia threatens to declare war on Ukraine, until Ukraine gives up East Ukraine. It later does but USA tells Russia to back off, West Ukraine joins NATO. *Because Russia now touches Transdnistria, Moldova gives 2/3 of Transdnistria to Russia for Moldova to complete its merging process with Romania. Technological *Motus overtakes Youtube's market share. *Activision-Blizzard Split over disputes of game ownership. Scientific *A water ocean beneath Europa's surface is confirmed, however Ganymede's theoretical subsurface ocean is unfortunately only ice and rock. *An exoplanet is discovered with a density lower than saturn but with a radius of THREE Jupiters. *A dwarf planet is discovered with a large atmosphere of about 85±20kPa, quite like Titan. 2022 Political *DR Congo and EAF have good ranks on their corruption and HDI ratings; and seem to be developing the best in Africa. They encourage other African countries to solve their corruption problems. *Hungary and Croatia annexe a small amount of land from Serbia and Romania, and Austria annexes land from Italy - EU fines Austria and Hungary is kicked out entirely. *Catalonia and Basque County were strongly against the EU to MU transition in Spain, so it rebels against Spain and a civil war starts. Galicia also rebels and Portugal joins to gain back Olivensa. Portugal and Galicia merge into one Portugalicia. Catalonia, Basque and Andalusia are given independence and Portugalicia must become a kingdom to stay in the MU. *France gives it's French Basque and French Catalan lands to the newly-created states. *USA removes a lot of its environmental laws. *Jordan is taken over by ISIS. *Russia questions how Israel hasn't had any land lost yet compared to Jordan and Turkey which are struggling. *UK opens up more trade with its Commonwealth Members and Former Colonies. It opens up more trade with EU and MU too. It is planning to open more trade with SHTU. Cultural *Néo boycotts Apple Music and Spotify because she accuses them of not allowing musicians' songs outside the US onto their services. She also removes all copyright protection of her music. Scientific *The first Moon base of 6 people is created by India, this begins a race for countries to make space bases on the Moon. *Two private space agencies are shut down by the UN and EU after they were found to be scams. A few legitimate ones are merged into NASA and European Space Agency. Technological *Nintendo Lever is released. 2023 Political *Saudi Arabia invades Yemen to try and clear up terrorists inside its country. However Saudi Arabia actually had more terrorists at the time. This controversal war - As well as invading Djibouti for no known reason leads to a Saudi Civil War: ISIS is given a chance to rise again and it pushes through Saudi Arabia. *Iran destroys nuclear weapons it found in Iraq just before it was taken by ISIS. It loosens its laws slightly to avoid a Persian Civil War. USA didn't believe Iran even though there was footage of the bombs being dismantled. Russia defends Iran during the dispute which makes tensions even worse... Before UK tells both of them to shut up. *Israel destroys Palestine and gets away with it. Several countries ask for sanctions but USA tells them no with no given reason. *Greece becomes a constitutional monarchy after a vote. *Iran abandons the northwest corner of its country, with its citizens evacuated to try and lure ISIS there, distracting ISIS so Iran and Saudi can free South Iraq and Kuwait, however the plan fails as Azeribaijan ended up claimed much of the land. However good relations start to develop between Iran and Saudi, no matter their religion. Scientific *A name is choosen for Planet Nine: EREBOS! Named after the Roman God of Darkness *The definition of Moon is created by the IAU: ** It must orbit a Planet or Dwarf Planet ** It must be under 12.5% of the planet's mass, otherwise it is classed as a Binary Planet ** It must be a round shape (Non-round moons are now Dwarf-Moons) ** Dwarf Planet definition is also added: It must be a round shape, Haumea still counts since it is round. 2024 Political *The republicanists win in the civil war and the Saudi Arab Republic is founded: This republic is democratic and liberal. Yemen and Djibouti are given freedom. The UN helps all three countries and the USA tries to help, but the USA ends up changing the Yemen-Saudi border slightly, which was a controversal waste of money. USA also gets mad at Saudi Arab Republic for discontinuing oil rigs. *2023 is a big moment for seperatist nations: Chiapas and West Papua gain their independence. *UK abandons sanctioning Russia to open up more trade with the EAU. *Djibouti becomes a tax haven state and is developing fast Scientific *The East African Federation establishes a Space Agency *China expands India's base. The base is now called Moon Base One or Chaand Aadhaar Ek. *Luna and Sol become the official names of the moon and sun by the IAU. *Two Exoplanets are discovered orbiting Alpha Centauri A and B. One is Super-Earth sized and the other is between the size of Neptune & Saturn. 2025 Political *Niger conquests Burkina Faso to get more vegetated land. Nobody helps Burkina Faso which means the UN is concerned. *China says 'who cares about Africa' which causes an arguement between China, South Korea, India, Japan and ASEAN. The countries against China release a huge embargo on China to try and destroy its economy. They block cargo ships to USA and other countries too. *Belgium has a referendum and splits into Wallonia and Flanders, Flanders becomes a part of the Netherlands. Luxembourg gains a small amount of the German-speaking lands as well. *Germany proposes a plan to buy land somehow. *Estonia, Latvia & Lithuania combine to make the Baltic States over fears that Russia will invade and that the EU might not help. 2026 Political *Georgia gives in to Abhaskian and South Ossetian demands and they gain independence, they later join Russia to stay united with North Ossetia and to stay financially stable. USA thinks Russia annexed them. USA says it will declare war on Russia the next time it annexes land. UK and other NATO/EU countries stay out of this arguement *Armenia asks ISIS to split Azeribaijan, and they occupy Azeribaijan together, until ISIS backstabs and destroys Armenia. *Russia invades ISIS, forming enclaves across the Syria and Iraq region. *ISIS hits Cyprus with a missile, destroying a shopping centre and killing 53 people. UK swears to protect Cyprus and all of its Commonwealth members. *UK becomes the first country to recognise Somaliland, it is starting to get fed up with Somalia still not improving. 2027 Political *Mauritania and Morroco invade Western Sahara and split it for themselves. Mauritania is then kicked out of the African Union. *UK joins the Eurasian Union too: It now has decent trade agreements with all of Europe, the SHTU, and the Commonwealth. *Serbia joins Eurasian Union and EU too Cultural *Queen Elizibeth II passes away. Charles III becomes the new monarch of the UK. Scientific *'Life is discovered on Mars! '''A type of round smooth lichen-like organism is found near the equator with a radius of 1mm to about 1 centimetre. *NASA is disbanded due to budget cuts which is widely criticised as unnecessairy. *Erebos's moon is named Diana. *European Space Agency puts a base on the moon, named Base Elizibeth as a tribute to Queen Elizibeth. It has a dome with plants inside, to see if plants can grow on Moon rock mixed with Earth soil. 2028 Political *Republic of Congo invades DR Congo because DR Congo is a lot more sucessful now, with a HDI rating equivalent to 2015 China now. Republic of Congo is helped by USA, but only USA because the rest of NATO thinks it is wrong to help a jealous country. *Treaty of Dodoma happens: Republic of Congo is renamed to West Congo with a new flag, and it takes some land to the west. DR Congo is renamed East Congo. West Congo is expelled from the SHTU. *China experiences a financial crisis at this point, with their people becoming more and more unhappy. 2029 Political *Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan become Socialist Republics like their USSR days. They invade Uzbekistan which is weak. After seven months, Uzbekistan surrenders land after its own people start rebelling. *Treaty of Astana: Uzbekistan now has to give land and restore the Aral Sea with the UN. *USA thinks Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan became socialist with Russia's help. *Venezuela is finally stabilised: Its flag changes and it becomes the Oriental Republic of Venezuela. *Bulgaria and Romania agree to become Kingdoms again, seeing that they were a lot stronger with them. *The Bosnian Civil War starts: Croats vs Bosnians vs Serbians. *UK takes matters into its own hands and invades all of Somalia for itself. This is left controversal by the UN and some other countries. UK takes all of Somalia and after three weeks it gives Somaliland independence and starts a new government in Somalia that fully controls the nation. UK sends supplies to restore the country. *Argentina wants Falklands more than ever now. 2030 Political *By this point, ISIS has grown to occupy 50% of Turkey, 70% of Iran and 20% of Saudi Arab Republic. *Bulgaria agrees with Central Balkan Republic to change its name - Central Balkan Republic is now Republic of Crkovnoslovenski or Republic of Corkovnia. *ISIS invades Cyprus, and UK is mad that he was too late to save Cyprus, but he evacuated about 75% of the population before ISIS entirely took over. 2031 Political *China finally falls apart - The Third Chinese Civil War begins and rebels start to come out of East Turkestan, Tibet and a group hoping to bring democracy and equality to China. *North Korea invades China and South Korea. *The result of the Bosnian Civil War is that Bosnia & Herezgovina becomes Republic of Bosnia - with Croatia and Serbia taking land according to ethnicity. *Hungary becomes a constitutional monarchy after a referendum 2032 Political *Argentina invades Falklands again, but this leads to Chile and UK entirely invading Argentina (with the SHTU's help). NATO has a fierce arguement with UK but then it ends with the meeting falling apart due to the discussion of what to do with the other wars. All EU and NATO relations are severed at this point, The West is practically split now. *The '''UN and NATO' are so strained with three major wars happening at once that they collapse. People are now at risk of Human Rights violation that cannot be stopped with the UN. *UK and Chile end up occupying half of Argentina, and they leave after Argentina gives Patagonia independence which was their demand. *Chile takes Tierra Del Fuego and some other land around the southern Andes. *Some UN people join Switzerland, Bhutan, Mongolia, Montenegro, West Papua, Norway and Iceland's newly created Neutral Pact - A pact made to keep neutrality and stability across themselves. *Niger invades Mali to take advantage over the UN's absence. However Mali wins and takes all of Niger. It creates a new country known as the Malgerine Empire - An absolute monarchy made to be strong. It starts developing a new country at Lake Chad. *Montenegro becomes a Grand Duchy - Kingdoms are becoming popular again across the world. 2033 Political *East Turkestan Rebels and Chinese Democratics merge to be stronger. *UK splits apart after the disasterous controversies caused by the Argentine Wars. Isle of Mann, Kingdom of England, Commonwealth of Scotland, Commonwealth of Wales, Northern Ireland and Grand Duchy of Southwest England are created. *Two weeks later, all countries of the British Isles (Including Ireland too) except England form the Celtic Union: One state to allow a closer Celtic link across the isles. Britanny joins too. *England pays all of its former 1800s colonies money after feeling guilty. *ISIS expands onto invading Egypt and Libya after taking over Iran entirely *Now countries are seriously worried about the invasion of ISIS, especially India and Pakistan. Russia invades ISIS from the north, hoping to revive Armenia. *Malgerine Empire forces Nigeria and Ghana to become kingdoms. They both remain democratic though with Prime Ministers. *North Korea looses and South Korea finally unites the peninsula - Plus some land from China that North Korea occupied. A large process to teach North Korean Citizens about the real world begins. *Russia revives Armenia. However with different borders that Turkey is annoyed at, as Armenia has Mount Ararat within its lands. *Baltic States become United Baltic Duchies after two duchies of Latvia and Lithuania are established. Cultural *The Empire State Controversy - In the USA; plans are leaked to knock down the Empire State Building and replace it with a coorperation headquarters. The New York State ends up being outraged at this and there is a giant public campaign to save the Empire State. New York State ends up succeeding after a Rosa Parks-sized incident. There were similar plans to copyright all US buildings so people can't take pictures of them or have to pay for taking pictures which were also scrapped after controversy. Scientific *'Life is discovered on Titan! '''This life uses a methane-based format instead and lives within the methane lakes, however the two species discovered are single cellular because a process that doesn't happen on Titan makes it impossible for them to become multicellular. They were discovered thanks to a Romanian-Bulgarian Probe, after they created their own space agency. 2034 Political *ISIS invades Afghanistan and takes it within weeks. Tajikistan takes a big chunk of land slightly after the Afghan government collapses. *CAR's official name is renamed to the Democratic Republic of Ubangishari. *India and Pakistan think the best solution to their problems is to merge into one state. They team up so they are strong enough to kill ISIS without fighting over Kashmir. Nepal, Bhutan, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka and Maldives are also invited, with Bhutan being the only one to decline the invitation. India is now a united multicultural state with a strong military to help restore the Middle East. It also helps Chinese Democrats. *Tibet declares independence as a kingdom and is recognised by the Neutral Pact. It later joins the Neutral Pact. *Japan buys Sakhalin from Russia. 2035 Political *A socialist party becomes the majority party in Ecuador, and it changes its flag. *Frisia declares independence from Netherlands and is a Duchy. *Germany buys some land from Poland. Poland then proceeds to attack West Ukraine for its ancestral lands, it is kicked out of the EU even though it only wants land, making it a third side. *Libya and Egypt push ISIS out of their land, and Egypt announces its plans to become a Constitutional Monarchy. *Philippine's economic crisis is solved at this point and it is stable again. It starts to fight ISIS again. *India now occupies former Afghanistan and 50% of Iran at this point. 2036 Political *Celtic Union's members become sovereign states, but the Celtic Union still exists like in the way of a mini EU. South West England is renamed to Dumnonia: after the Celtic tribes in the area in the Roman Era. Northern Ireland and Ireland are united. *'ISIS dies', and all of the Middle East is occupied for three months to maintain stability. Statistics and civillian survivors show that only 2 million people in Syria and 3 million people Iraq are left: 1/11th of the population in 2013. ISIS killed a lot of people in the Middle East, leaving much of it in ruins and much of it very empty. *Treaty of Athens is made to reform the Middle East: **Afghanistan is restored **Iran is restored, but instead named Republic of Persia **Kingdom of Mesopotamia is formed in Iraq's land **Kuwait is restored as a kingdom **Jordan is restored as a kingdom **Republic of Kurdistan is founded **Tajikistan keeps its land **Kingdom of Armenia is founded **Kingdom of Azeribaijan is founded **Republic of Assyria is founded **Israel gets to keep Palestine **Commonwealth of Cyprus is founded - A United Cyprus because Antroki and Dhekilia and TRNC don't exist anymore. **Kingdom of Phoenecia is founded as a Christian State for the Middle East. It is a project to revive Ancient Phoenecia and its language and reintroduce Christians to the Middle East to restore the balence of religions living peacefully. **All of these countries will have open borders to help repopulate the area. *Israel keeping Palestine is rather controversal - USA made that part of the treaty and Israel refuses to open its borders. Scientific *'First Person on Mars! EAF's Space Agency lands 4 people on a Mars base and recieves a lot of attention, the landing place is near to where the life was discovered. 2037 Political *Mawali joins East African Federation 2038 Political *Kazakhstan and Russia agree to change their borders; Kazakhstan gives its orthadox lands to Russia. However this goes disasterously wrong as USA treats this as annexation. '''USA declares war on Russia. Luckily Europe and other western countries aren't affected as NATO is gone. *Costa Rica becomes a kingdom. *The MU, EU, the rest of the EAU and SHTU remain neutral throughout the USA vs Russia conflicts. They kick out anybody who has a strong opinion on a side; They kick out Gabon, Indonesia, West Ukraine, Andulasia and Uzbekistan. Western Ukraine immediately attacks Russia after being kicked out of the EU Political *People realise the growing trend between USA declaring war on Russia and ISIS falling instantly after, this leads to some conspiracy groups, media members and government to investigate USA. *Peru stops trade deals with USA after Peru says 'USA has gone downhill' 2040 Political *Madagascar becomes a Kingdom and Slovenia becomes a Duchy 2041 Cultural *A famous brand of fridges are banned from sales in the EAU, EU, MU and SHTU and Neutral Pact after their fridges caused the deaths of 1,253 people after they were found to produce flourine gas. USA refuses to ban them which leads to protests outside of the fridges' US headquarters 2042 2043 Political *Democratic Republic of China is founded - West Turkestan stays with it and Taiwan is invited to join it. Taiwan declines the offer and says it would like to create its own culture. *Democratic Republic of China finds secret records from PRC - A few of PRC's members had a secret good relation with USA. However it was a relation caused no good... 2044 Political *In PRC and USA's meeting videos, they discuss their plans to take over the World by their government and coorperations by manipulating money from the poor and cheating the stock markets, making them richer so they get more powerful. They also discussed private army plans for coorperations and plans to remove cultures that aren't American or Chinese. In all the videos, only three Chinese representatives appeared but a lot of US people appeared - including the CEO of an oil company. They also discussed plans about outsourcing by giving manufacterors bad conditions and they say 'who cares about global warming'. All of these videos are from 2020 to 2035. *DR China releases these videos to the EU, MU, SHTU and EAU and they release it to the public. *Meanwhile, a media investigation in Phoenecia finds that ISIS become so powerful after making money from oil, and they made oil rigs to get that oil and sold it to oil companies for low prices. Three oil companies, all from the USA were found to buy oil from ISIS. *A live stream interview with a CEO at one of the oil companies show the CEO flat out denying it and then he gets frustrated. At the end, the interviewer is shot by a soldier, with a nametag saying "Coorperation Private Army". *This famous live stream shows that part of the PRC and USA meeting videos were true. *Laos buys land with access to sea and farmland from Vietnam. Vietnam accepts so it can improve its economy so it doesn't end up like China. It allies with Ecuador, Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan. *EU, MU, EAU and SHTU investigate more and conclude: *They decide to finally choose a side: They declare war on USA: World War Three is here. 2045 Political *USA's group is declared the Axis. EU/MU/EAU/SHTU/Other's group is named the Allies. *On USA's side is: Indonesia, Turkey, Azeribaijan, Columbia, Panama, Chiapas, Liberia, Angola, Mauritania, Morocco, Yemen, Eritrea, Andulasia, Israel, West Ukraine, Gabon, West Congo, Uzbekistan and Turkmenistan are on USA's side. However the entire rest of the World (except Neutral Pact) are against USA, making this hard. *Ukraine restarts his attack on Poland and Russia, and this triggers everyone else to start war too. *Hawaii thinks the war is stupid and it declares independence from the USA. *By this point, Russia occupies Alaska. *Equatorial Guinea is occupied by Gabon and West Congo. *USA's invasion on Canada is met with controversy - Canada's forests are being burnt down by USA and destroying large nature reserves. *US Companies with Private Armies join the war: These become known as 'Rogue cooperations' and they start attacking cities across the world. 2046 Political *California declares independence from USA. It wants peace and doesn't want the world taken over by corrupt coorperations *Turkey invades Crimea. *Liberia Surrenders *NAIU is founded - Native American Indigenous Union is an organisation established to sustain the environment of the Americas and the rights of Indigenous Populations across the world. This organisation protested against the USA's forest burning in Canada. *Texas and Florida declare indepdence from the USA and start attacking the US. They don't want cultures to be removed and be replaced by commercial gimmicks and racism that ruins satire. *Columbia and Panama Surrender *Uzbekistan and Turkmenistan drop out of the war. Uzbekistan says 'revenge over lost land is a stupid thing' during its drop out announcement. 2047 Political *Germany airstrikes a rogue coorperation factory where it was building carbon-monoxide producing microwaves, or 'rogue appliences' as it was known at the time. The company is banned from EU and several other factories of rogue coorperations are raided. *Angola and Yemen surrender. *The State of New York rebels against the US government and shuts down banks and oil operations in the State. The Empire State Controversy in 2032 is one of the main reasons why. North Dakota and Washington State rebels too. Smaller Rebel groups rise everywhere else in small groups across the US. 2048 Political *East Congo suspects something that the USA has in Equatorial Guinea. Nigeria investigates and finds mysterious missiles, it sends its data to the rest of the Allies. The missiles are found to be a new type of nuclear weapon: much more powerful than any other nuclear weapon, they can poison a Luxembourg-sized area for 100 years. *The Allies find a missile launcher in EG but it is only half finished. The USA needs to move the missiles to America to launch them. *Turkey, Azeribaijan and Indonesia call a ceasefire *West Congo surrenders 2049 Political *USA sends his entire navy to go get the missiles *Ukraine calls a ceasefire *Morocco and Mauritania surrender *Gabon loses territory around the Missile Warehouse. The allies have the missiles. *Gabon surrenders entirely and Equatorial Guinea is liberated. Equatorial Guinea renames itself to Republic of Fangiea - After the Fang tribes. *After USA's failure to grab the missiles, they surrender. 2050 Political *The Treaty of Tokyo Takes Place - This isnt a treaty to just solve the war, but to prevent other wars and bring peace to Earth for years to come *1945-2050 is now known as the Windsorian Era in the UK. 2050 onwards is to be named the Great Peace Era globally. Technological *Google's Search Engine is 100% free to use and is open source as Google.com is now shut down. 2051 Political *UN sets global rules for trade to make trade between countries even easier. 2052 2053 2054 2055 Technological *Huge roads known as hyperways start being constructed - They are 4 lane motorways that are built to connect the world's biggest cities. They have a trainline connected to them too. The biggest project is to build the Bering Strait Bridge to connect The Americas and Afroeurasia. 2056 2057 2058 2059 2060 (This is the year all the subarticles are set in) Countries *Squirrel719's Alternate Future Timeline/Countries in 2060 Maps AlternateFutureTimeline.png|World Map in 2060 AlternateFutureTimelineNamed.png|World Map with country names annotated AlternateFutureTimelineHDI.png|Human Development Index Map in 2060 AlternateFutureTimelineHyperwayMapp.png|Earth's Hyperway Map Category:Squirrel719